Una tarde de diciembre
by Jakie M. V
Summary: "En una tarde de invierno, él la conocio, con tan solo 10 años se enamoro, él tiempo pasa rapido y sin poder evitarlo la encuentra de nuevo" la verdad soy mala en summary u.u bueno pasen y lean ;)


_**Hola a todos :) aqui estoy de regreso con otro one-shot pero esta vez un poco mas largo que el anterior. Solo quiero decir que aunque me ausente en subir one-shots tengan por seguro que siempre me tendran ahi, escribiendo para ustedes mis lectores. Las notas estan al final ;)**_

_**Aclaracion: si hay faltas de ortografia perdonenme pero escribi esto desde mi tablet...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si a si lo fueran, Bella seria una Volturi :D**_

El invierno habia llegado a la ciudad de Seattle, la gente se apresuraba a comprar los regalos de navidad, corrian de un lado a otro buscando el "regalo" perfecto para su seres queridos, excepto un niño de unos 10 años que se encontraba sentado en una banca frente a una tienda de jugueteria, al cual decidio no entrar, esperaba a su madre para asi irse ya a su comoda casa. No le hayaba sentido a que los demas se emocionaran tanto por navidad, para su corta edad ya se le consideraba un genio y mas por tener un intelecto que sobrepasaba a los chicos de su edad y pudiese comparar con el mismo Einstein.

Su forma de vestir indicaba que provenia de una familia rica, su cabello marron se encontraba un poco largo, sus mejillas redondas y sonrojadas le daban aspecto de angel y mas con sus ojos azules, observaba todo con desinteres hasta que un punto o mas bien alguien llamo su atención.

Una niña que no pasaba de los 8 años, de cabello castaño y algo revuelto, era jalada por un joven de cabello cobrizo, sus vestiduras indicaban que vivian en la calle, pero eso no le importo, lo que llamo su atención fue ver como el chico apretaba con fuerzas la muñena de la niña y esta luchaba para soltarse del agarre.

No supo como ni cuando pero ya se encontraba de pie dispuesto a ir a ayudarla, no se encontraban muy lejos de donde se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la niña le habia propinado un pisoton al chico pudiendo lograr liberarse y echar a correr, pero al parecer venia tan distraida que se llevo tremendo golpe al chocar contra el niño que no pudo moverse de su lugar, reaccionando ya cuando recibio el golpe.

La niña se levanto inmediatamente separandose del cuerpo del chico quien se encontraba sonrojado y adolorido, tambien se levanto y al verla pudo ver que su piel aunque estuviera llena de tierra era tan blanca y tersa, un poco mas baja que él. Mostraba una mirada curiosa pero ella mantenia su mirada en el suelo avergonzada por su torpeza.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio era lo unico que reinaba entre ambos, aunque claro tambien se encontraba el hecho de estar en una calle donde pasan muchos coches pero no muchas personas.

**-Lo siento-**dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible mientras alzaba la mirada.

Parecio que el tiempo se detuvo pero al ver los ojos de la niña fue como si pudiera ver a traves de ellos su alma, se sintio fuera de lugar mientras su corazon comenzaba a latir de una manera desenfrenada y sus mejillas se encendieron mas de lo que ya estaban.

**-¿No te lastimaste?-**fue lo unico que logro decir pero con cierto tono de indiferencia cosa que desalento a la niña.

**-No-**apenas lo dijo escucho un grito y al alzar la vista vio al mismo chico de cabello cobrizo que la llamaba enojado pero junto a él estaba una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro como la noche, que los observaba con un deje de preocupación.

**-Me llamo Alec, ¿Y tú?-**le dijo estendiendole su mano derecha una ves que hubo una prudente distancia entre ambos.

**-Isabella-**murmuro con timides mentras estrechaba su mano.

Pero no pudo decir nada mas porque dio media vuelta para salir corriendo y llegar a donde estaban los otros chicos. Los observo un rato pero su madre habia ya salido de la tienda, al momento de regresar al lado de su madre un destello en el suelo llam su atención, se acerco y se agacho para recogerlo, se trataba de una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazon plateado, al reverzo tenia escrito _"Para la luz de mis ojos, Isabella"_. Lo primero que penso era que ese colgante era de la niña y que de seguro se le callo cuando choco con él.

Al momento de llegar a su casa, un lujoso departamento, donde su madre habia querido pasar las vacaciones, se encontraba recargado en un sofa examinando la cadena y el corazón, preguntando el porque ella tenia esta clase de objetos si era una pordiosera por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los dias comenzaron a pasar, cada ves que la madre de Alec salia, siempre la acompañaba y llevaba consigo el colgante con la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña Isabella y regresarselo. Sin saber que cierta niña castaña lloraba en un callejon por haber perdido el unico recuerdo de su madre.

El momento de volver a Italia habia llegado y Alec sabia muy bien que ya no podria buscar a la niña, asi que una tarde mientras su madre leia en su recamara decidio ir a hablar con ella.

**-Madre, ¿Puedo pasar?-**llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-Claro hijo-**una voz dulce llena de amor le respondio.

Entro lentamente a la habitacion mientras veia a su gemela dormida a un lado de su madre, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los suyos, su gemela heredo el cabello pero los ojos de su padre.

**-Emmm...-**No tenia ni la menor idea remota de lo que le diria.

**-¿Que pasa?-**le dijo con deje de preocupación mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama para acercarse ya que no era usual que el dudara en lo que diria.

**-¿Una persona puede encontrar a otra persona?-**dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio mientras su madre agarraba una de sus manos y lo llevaba al sillon mas cercano para despues sentarse ambos en él.

**-Claro, si uno...-**la interrumpio Alec.

**-Pero y si solo la has visto una ves en toda tu vida.**

Su madre solo abrio los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, aunque claro como madre se dio cuenta que su hijo le estaba confesando haberse enamorado pero a su manera ya que no era usual que estuviera interesado en alguna persona aparte de Jane y sus padres.

**-Solo puedo decirte una cosa-**comenzo a decirle su madre**-cuando uno desea con todo su corazón lo que quiere en algún momento ese deseo se le volvera realidad, si tu deseas con todo tu corazón-**dijo mientras con un dedo señalaba donde se encuentra el corazón**-encontrar a esa personita ten por seguro que se volvera realidad.**

Un rato mas de platicar con su madre, salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya dispuesto a dormir un buen rato, pero pensando y deseando volver a toparse con Isabella, se durmio pensando en sus hermosos ojos que se asemejaban al chocolate, aquel paladar que tanto le encantaba.

Pero algo habia sido plantado en ambos niños, un sentimiento queria nacer, pero tardaria en hacerlo, sin saber lo qué el futuro les deparaba.

**-¡Cullen!-**grito un joven de cabellera color marron, llamado Alec Volturi, quien a su corta edad de 20 años ya era un profesor de ciencias en una importante universidad.

Su intelecto habia quedado en claro desde niño, graduandose a los 17 años de la universidad, ya era todo un hombre atractivo pero aunque muchas jovenes del campus estuvieran tras él, nunca dio señal alguna de estar interesado.

**-¿Que pasa "profesor"?**-le dijo un joven de cabellera cobriza resaltando la palabra profesor ya que tenian la misma edad, este joven respondia por nombre de Edward Cullen, quien al parecer habia sido adoptado cuando tan solo tenia 10 años y su hermana de 8 años.

**-Le hice una pregunta mientras usted estaba en el pais de las maravillas-**el odio hacia él era mas que evidente pero no impedia su trabajo como profesor, pero de alguna manera sentia como si conociera a este joven de algun otro lado.

**-¿Podria repetir la pregunta por favor?-**dijo en un tono demasiado inocente y burlon haciendo reir a la clase mientras Alec aguantaba sus ganas de lanzarsele al cuello y ahorcarlo.

Podria ser altamente pacifico pero no toleraba a este chico cobrizo y mas por su altaneria y su manera de desafiarlo, si fuera Jane de seguro ya estaria despedido. Jane era su gemela, pero no era una genio y estaba en la misma universidad en la que él daba clases, mientras que su gemela era de caracter fuerte y explosivo, se enojaba con bastante facilidad, y él de caracter tranquilo, todo lo contrario a ella, pero este chico Cullen lo sacaba de sus casillas con solo verlo.

**-Sera la ultima vez que le repita las cosas, si no presta atención la proxima vez, se saldra de mi clase automaticamente reprobado-**la cara que puso no tuvo precio, se mostraba claramente enojado y siendo la primera vez que mostraba sus emociones**-¿Cuales son los niveles de organización de los sistemas de la materia viva?**

Al instante no pudo contestarle pero le contesto con claridad sobre los niveles, pero se notaba que el Cullen se hallaba enfadado por ser reprendido y amenazado.

El resto del dia transcurrio normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo, no acostumbrada ir a la cafeteria de la escuela ya que su hermano preparaba almuerzo para los dos, pero ese dia no lo habia hecho. Camino lentamente mientras buscaba en sus bolsillo dinero, pero en ves del dinero saco el colgante que hacia 10 años habia encontrado y que pertenecia a la niña de ojos chocolatosos. Al instante de volverlo a guardar sintio como chocaban con él, con su estatura ya era dificil que lo tumbaran, tenia una estatura de 1.80 m, volteo y se topo con una personita de cabello negro corto y que apuntaba a todas direcciones, facilmente podria medir 1.54 m.

**-¡Lo siento!-**su voz eran alegre y jovial y tenia unos impresionantes ojos dorados, que se acercaban al ocre le recordaban mucho a los del joven Cullen.**-Perdone profesor Volturi**

**-No te preocupes...-**al parecer tenia mania de interrumpir a los demas.

**-Alice, Alice Cullen-**dijo extendiendo su mano y estrechaban sus manos, no le cayo ni bien ni mal**-y usted es el profesor Alec Volturi.**

**-¡Alice!-**no continuaron con la presentación por el grito de una joven que venia caminando seriamente enojada en su direccion, al verla sintio la misma sensación de niño con aquella niña, una joven de cabellera castaña que caia por debajo de sus hombros, muy bien peinado, camisa blanca con rayas grises y pantalon de mezclilla combinado con sus converses negras con blancas.

**-Perdon Bella-**dijo Alice una vez que ella llego a su lado, tal parece que por el enojo se olvido que estaba acompañada.

**-Te dije que no queria quedarme con Edward y eso es lo primero que hiciste al ver a Jasper-**su voz era suave como si arrullara aunque se notara el enfado.

Alec quedo embelesado por lo que veia, su belleza era inigualable. Pero entonces algo hizo un clic en su cabeza, el nombre de Edward tal vez podria referirse al mismo tipo que se la pasaba fastidiandolo.

**-Lo siento Bella, se que desde aquel dia lo odias-**su voz se escuchaba totalmente angusiada y acobardada**-pero mira-**dijo mientras señalaba a Alec quien se debatia internamente si irse o quedarse**-el profesor Volturi.**

Bella lo obsevo un instante sintiendo que lo conocia de algún lado pero no recordada en donde ni cuando.

**-Eh oido sobre usted, que según era un viejo amargado, pero ¿No es usted muy joven?-**su forma de hablar con confianza abrumo los sentidos de Alec.

**-Bueno, tengo 20 años nada mas...-**segunda vez interrumpido.

**-Tiene la edad de Edward-**esa era la voz de Alice**-de seguro le da clases.**

**-Desgraciadamente-**murmuro en voz baja pero al parecer Bella alcanzo a oirlo pues rio levemente.

**-Me gradue de la universidad a los 17 años, ya tenia un trabajo como profesor cuando sali, asi que tengo 3 años trabajando-**resumio todo en pocas palabras mientras las chicas abrian la boca en una perfecta O.

**-Nosotras tenemos 18 años, acabamos de entrar a la universidad, yo en la carrera de diseño y Bella en literatura...-**decia con sumo orgullo.

**-No me he presentado bien, me llamo Isabella Swan y vengo de Seattle, bueno Alice, Edward y yo-**explico ella.

Escuchar que ella provenia de Seattle hizo que recordara la escena en donde el chico de cabello cobrizo jalaba a la pequeña de cabello castaño. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y aquella sensación regreso.

**-Bueno profesor nos tenemos que ir-**dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Bella de un brazo, las siguio con la mirada y vio como se detenian frente a un chico alto y musculoso, cabello negro y risado, bien se le podria comparar con un oso.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia la cafeteria de nuevo ya que se habia entrenido con aquella muchachas. Al entrar agradecio que no hubiera mucha gente ya que el periodo de descanzo pronto terminaria.

Acaba de salir del lugar donde compro una ensalada y un jugo sabor durazno, se sento una banca sola y empezo a comer para despues ir a clases. De repente una mano blanca y suave tapo sus ojos.

**-¿Quien soy?-**dijo una voz femenina que conocia a la perfección, asi que decidio seguirle el juego.

**-No se, tal vez sea aquella chica que prometi no decirle a mi hermana que rompio su cuadro-**apenas dijo eso sintio un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, no se lamento mas bien se rio mientras volvia a degustar su ensalada.

**-Alec tonto-**dijo una chica de cabellos rubios hasta el hombro mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

**-Bonita forma de respetar a un maestro Jane-**dijo una vez que trago lo comia para tomar un sorbo del jugo.

**-Eres mi gemelo asi que puedo tratarte como me de la gana-**dijo desinteresadamente para despues empezar a robarle pedazos de ensalada.

**-¡Oyes!-**le reclamo Alec cuando le arrebato el jugo.

**-Tengo hambre y no traje dinero ni comida-**se explico**-el trabajo que hice al menos recibio un 9**

**-Pues yo te ayude-**dijo con orgullo**-es mi deber ayudar a mi pequeña hermanita.**

**-¿Pequeña?-**interrogo**-tenemos la misma edad y yo naci primero.**

**-Solo por 10 minutos.**

Ahi se quedaron platicando juntos mientras compartian aquella ensaldada, hasta que uvieron que regresar a clases, aunque claro no se percataron que una chica llamada Isabella los observaba a la distancia con un deje de decepción.

.

.

.

.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que se encontro con la hermana de Edward, Alice y con Isabella que ya empezaba a ser conocida como Bella por su intelecto. Ya era tarde, y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado dandole un toque encantador, no habia muchos estudiantes, solo aquellos que se encontraban realizando trabajos y con ellos estaba Alec, en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que se le habia recomendado, pudo haberselo llevado pero no quizo, tenia una corazonada.

Se encontraba sentado en una mesa para 2 completamente solo cuando sintio que alguien se ponia enfrente de él. Levanto su vista y se topo con una Bella totalmente alegre pero aunque no se viera facilmente, en su ojo derecho habia un golpe que habia tratado de ocultar con maquillaje, pudo haber engañado a otros pero no a él.

**-¿Puedo sentarme?-**le pregunto mostrandole un libro de literatura.

Solo asintio señalando la silla continua a él, apenas se coloco a su lado vio como ella abria el libro y de su mochila sacaba un cuaderno sencillo, lapiz y pluma. Conforme leia ella hacia apuntes en el cuaderno.

**-¿Tarea?-**le pregunto Alec al cabo de un rato mientras bajaba el libro un momento.

**-Si, debo hacer un analisis completo del libro-**dijo Bella sin dejar de apuntar cosas y leer.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?-**le dijo con suma amabilidad.

**-No quiero molestarlo profesor-**le dijo entre apenada y avergonzada.

**-No te preocupes por eso, lo hago porque quiero-**le contesto en tono mandon, indicandole que no aceptaria un no por respuesta.

Los dias comenzaron a pasar rapidamente, siempre se veian en la biblioteca en las tardes Alec y Bella, ella con su tarea mientras él la ayudaba con lo que podia. La confianza que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos se podia notar a kilometros de distancia, y sin que ambos supieran que un sentimiento llamado amor crecia y crecia dentro de sus corazones.

Platicaban de todo tipo de cosas, como de su musica favorita, platillo favorito, gustos, etc., pero ninguno hablo sobre su pasado, hasta aquella tarde, dos meses despues de entablar una amistad fuerte.

Ambos se encontraban solos, ya que era viernes y la mayoria de los jovenes iban de fiesta.

**-Sabes, me gustaria encontrar a la niña que conoci una ves-**dijo de repente Alec, sobresaltando a Bella quien se hayaba resumiendo un parrafo de un libro de ciencias, ya que hasta ella lo ayudaba a preparar sus clases.

**-...-**se limito a escucharlo atentamente.

**-Quiero encontrarla para devolverle su collar-**aquello dejo a Bella en estado de piedra.

**-¿Su collar?-**pregunto sin ocultar su curiosidad.

**-Si, se le debio haber caido cuando choco conmigo...-**siempre habria alguien que lo interrumpiera.

**-¿Como es el collar?-**aquella pregunta lo dejo un poco desconsertado y confundido.

**-Mejor velo por ti misma-**dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

Pudo ver en su mirar un brillo de alegria, pero tambien como se le aguadaban los ojos queriendo llorar. Primero lo toco con sumo cuidado como si temeria que fuera a desaparecer.

**-Mamá-**susurro Bella en voz baja pero tan baja que apenas si la alcanzo a oir Alec, su voz pareciera a punto de quebrarse y llorar, levanto su mirada y segundos despues estaba abrazandolo fuertemente, tan fuerte que l pobre de Alec casi se desmaya sin poder respirar bien**-eras tu.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Yo soy aquella niña que choco contigo-**le dijo mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas que se habian salido mientras se separaba de él**-recuerdo que habia peleado con Edward, él agarro una de mis muñecas fuertemente mientras trataba de librarme y al momento de lograrlo y correr choque contigo**

**-Isabella-**susurro Alec

**-Alec-**dijo Bella antes de volverlo a abrazar fuertemente**-nunca pense que tu fueras aquel niño-**sosollaba.

**-Tranquila Bella-**le decia mientras acariciaba su espalda.

En aquella misma tarde lloraron y rieron felices por encontrarse de nuevo despues de 10 años, aunque tan solo se hayan visto una ves.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurria lentamente para ambos pero habia algo que preocupaba a Alec, en los brazos de Bella se notaban marcas de golpes, no le preguntaba nada solo para no molestarla.

Era un dia cualquiera, las clases proximamente llegarian a su fin y los estudiantes podrian disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones, ya era tarde, el cielo se encontraba nublado amenazando con llover, todos estaban saliendo para irse a sus casas, asi que Alec decidio irse caminando a casa, un paseo no le vendria mal. Caminaba lentamente cuando un grito en particular le llamo la atencion.

**-Ya dejame Rosalie-**aquella voz, la conocia muy bien asi que decidio seguir el sonido, que lo guio hasta la entrada de un callejon. Al momento de asomarse descubrio a Bella pegada a la paredentras que una joven de cabellera rubia, con cuerpo de modelo, la sostenia fuertemente de un brazo mientras en su mirada habia odio.

**-No Isabella-**su voz sonada tan amenazante**-tu me perteneces, eres mi gata, asi que si quieres que mi familia pague tu escuela y tus cosas, debes obedecerme.-**le dijo para despues darle una cachetada y soltarla tirandola al suelo.

Observo como se metia a una puerta que se encontraba a su lado. Vio como lentamente Bella empezaba a llorar, decidio acercarse lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta

Al momento de colocarse a un lado de ella, empezo a llover, como si el cielo entediera los sentimientos de ella. Se quito su sueter, para colocarselo a Bella en los hombros, sobresaltandola, al momento de elevar la vista, se encontro con la mirada triste de Alec. Las gotas de lluvia camuflageaban las lagrimas de Bella pero no funcionaba con Alec.

**-¿Alec?-**pregunto mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo, pero se sobresalto aun mas al sentir sus brazos sobre ella.

**-Nunca vuelvas a llorar-**le susurro al oido**-no permitere que ella te lastime ni nadie mas.**

**-¿Viste todo?-**le pregunto con miedo.

**-Solo cuando ella te pego-**le susurro.

**-Oh Alec, ya no aguanto vivir con ella-**le confeso Bella mientras agarraba fuertemente la camisa de Alec**-me maltrata mucho, soy pobre, si pudiera ya la hubiera dejado pero quiero tener una carrera, ser alguien, por es no me voy de su casa, ya que su familia me paga la escuela.**

**-Bella te propongo algo-**le dijo Alec tratando de calmarla.

**-¿Que?-**le pregunto con curiosidad mientras dejaba de llorar.

**-Vive conmigo**

Aquella propuesta la dejo sin habla, no se esperaba aquello, de pronto sintio que su rostro era elevado, cerro sus ojos y lo siguiente que sintio, fueron unos labios contra los suyos, primero un beso casto, para despues comenzar a moverse lentamente.

Aun la lluvia caia suavemente sobre ellos mientras se besaban.

**-Asumire que es un si-**dijo separandose un poco por la falta de aire para despues besarla de nuevo.

Asi que ese dia, bajo la lluvia la levanto y fueron corriendo en direccion de la casa de Alec, que por cierto, estaba sola y ambos aprovecharon para demostrarse su amor...

_**Bien, decidi dejarlo hasta ahi, para que sea un final abierto (?) bueno si les gustaria una continuacion a esta historia, ya saben, diganme, un review diciendo que quieren continuacion pues se lo hare.**_

_**¿Que tal quedo? Bien, mal, pasable, excelente, hermoso, horrible, etc.**_

_**Tambien gracias a: Lyli Salvatore Volturi, queen-chiibi, Bella Vittoria, PAOLITHA12, Vero Cullen, cavfig, ceres vilandra, lobalunallena, lupita1797, marjhoncullen por poner mi historia "Corazón de cristal" en favoritos, follow y reviews, de verdad gracias, eso me animo a escribir esto, bueno nos leemos en otra historia ;)**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
